Harnessing energy using solid state electronics and semiconductors is primarily achieved currently using photovoltaic, thermoelectric, thermionic, thermophotovoltaic and piezoelectric devices. Energy production using macro-scale temperature differences has been successfully implemented for many applications using thermoelectric, thermionic and thermophotovoltaic devices.
The present invention harnesses energy from molecular-scale temperature and electronic gradients. Energy on the molecular level is found in vibrational, translational, rotational and electronic states. Generating electrical power from the variation in energy at the molecular level is a useful method to produce electricity for many applications. Several advantages over prior solid state devices include larger availability of energy sources and less expensive processing methods.